


Never Alone

by Syren_Rivers



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Redemption, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syren_Rivers/pseuds/Syren_Rivers
Summary: This was inspired from shirotaniart's hazbin comichttps://twitter.com/ShirotaniArt/status/1198902560821825536?s=19However I did add my own little take on it
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Never Alone

Alastor didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave her alone. He _couldn't_ leave her alone, not when everyone was already gone.

The angels hovered in the lobby of the hotel waiting for him to have his chance of saying goodbye. A simple gesture they could spare, after all, he was leaving for forever. 

Alastor held Charlie's hands in his, it was odd seeing his human hands again, normal skin color, short auburn hair, and his old cheaters on his nose, "Charlie darling,"

"It's okay Alastor, I know," she smiled up to him, tears threatening to fall but she held her smile just for him, "you be good up there ya hear? Tell everyone I said hello," She pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"I don't want to go," his voice cracked a little, "I can't leave you alone." He felt the angels grabbing him and lifting him away. Tears began to fall from his own face, "please Charlie! I don't want to go!"

Charlie choked back her sobs and pressed her fingers to her lips to widen her smile, "remember to go into heaven with a smile, you don't want to be undressed seeing everyone again."

As he felt them pulling him away he saw a flurry of black feathers at the top of the staircase and there stood Aislinn, Charlie's cousin. She was in her full hybrid form, black horns with red tips with her blood red hair falling around her, black eyes with a blue iris on her left and green on her right, her black angel wings folded behind her as she descended the steps and came up behind Charlie, placing her black pointed nails gently on her shoulders.

"Aislinn…."

She smiled towards him, "I'll take care good care of Charlie."

He smiled then, Charlie wouldn't be alone, for Aislinn could never see heaven either. Feeling himself fading he held his smile. This he could do for them.

Then he was gone.


End file.
